


｛ 深夜肖根 ｝Day 2：Veronica

by 2kirinko



Category: shoot - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 03:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7387945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2kirinko/pseuds/2kirinko





	｛ 深夜肖根 ｝Day 2：Veronica

>Day 2 ： Veronica

 

熟悉的电流感再次传遍全身。

 

Shaw 从昏迷中醒来，眼前的世界还有点晃。

 

冰凉的地面，让她意识到自己赤裸着身体贴在地上，双手被柔然的物品困在后背。

异样的物体缠圈住颈部，有些不舒服。

 

“ 你醒啦，亲爱的。 ” 说话的是Shaw 头顶的高跟鞋。 

Shaw 侧身顺着鞋，脚踝，小腿，大腿往上看。 那个女人站在那里俯视她，手里握着电击枪，另只手牵着绳索。绳索的另一端消失在Shaw 看不见的下巴。

 

 

认真的？

 

Veronica？

 

颈圈？

 

 

酒红色的丝绸睡衣让Veronica露出的肌肤看起来格外，好吃。

Shaw 必须承认仰视她的角度很性感，尤其是修长均匀的腿部线条。

 

“ 我趁Harry不注意的时候......借的。 ” Veronica 注意到Shaw 不知觉咽口水，痴迷的样子有些可爱。

 

突然的拉扯让 Shaw 难受地咳嗽。

她收紧手中的绳索，强迫Shaw 看着她的眼睛，而不是腿。

 

“ 喜欢吗？Bear 的颈圈。 ” 高跟鞋的鞋尖勾勒Shaw的下巴，暧昧地沿着轮廓描着。

 

她开心Shaw 对她的身体着迷，人总是羡慕自己没有的

 

“ 喜欢我的腿吗，sweetie ？” 

 

Veronica 踩在Shaw的锁骨，细长的腿在她身上晃了晃，逼Shaw的身子往后躺在地上。

她得微弓起身子让受制在背后的手有些空间。

 

鞋尖从Shaw 的下巴处转移至双唇摩擦，撩起她的上唇。

 

“ 喜欢 your ass。” Shaw 艰难地吐出句子。

 

话刚说完，鞋跟便重重地刺在颈圈下，锁骨间的位置，Shaw 不再发出任何声音，脸上的五官紧缩扭曲。

 

“ 怎么了，我的小狼狗？” Veronica 假意地关心她的宠物，微微弯腰，身上重量压在小小鞋跟，让它在Shaw 的皮肤里陷的更深。

 

Shaw 的额头渗出汗水，青筋浮现。

   
“ 你说什么？我听不见。”

 

Shaw 只能瞪她挣扎，束缚在背后的手顶的难受。而那个女人无所谓地耸了耸肩，移开致命的性感武器。

 

“ 看来你需要重新教育才行。 ” 难受的感觉消失后，Shaw猛然咳嗽 ，大大地喘口气。

 

鞋跟暧昧地在她身上划过胸口。

Veronica 开始她的教育，数字从后面上倒数上来，配合适当的动作挑逗她的宠物。

Shaw 感受她鞋跟抚摸过心脏的位置，心窝有些温，还有痒。

 

 

“ Ten, 清楚自己的地位，明白谁才是主人 。” 

 

鞋尖来到她的乳尖，Veronica 使力搓揉着硬挺的红。   
绯色从这里晕开，混杂着痒意。Shaw的呼出的热气逐渐加重，咽口水的动作看在她的眼里。

 

 

“ Nine, 注意礼貌，不许顶嘴。 ”

 

鞋跟顺着身体曲线往下，在腹肌上按压摩擦，额头冒出细小的水珠，汗水在背脊滑过。

Shaw 的身体顺着鞋经过的地方发热，身子颤抖喘息着，眼神迷离。

 

 

哈。

 

“ Eight, 看着我。 ” 

Veronica 扯了扯绳索，逼Shaw 游走在她大腿的眼睛看着她的。 

“ 眼睛看着我，sweetie，只有我。” 她嘟了嘟嘴补充，高跟鞋已经来到三角地带。

 

 

鞋尖往下挑逗Shaw 腿间的凹陷，缓缓地来回撩拨。

 

 

嗯。

 

直到体液溢出湿了她的鞋。

 

Shaw 不能控制地失禁了。湿热的液体随着微微弓起的身子流下。

 

 

Veronica 看了看鞋尖的水渍，啧了啧，不悦写在脸上。

 

她脱下鞋，脚趾上的凉意还是让她露出了嫌弃的样子。她抬脚将水渍擦在Shaw结实的腹肌，收紧绳索， Shaw 被迫微抬起上半身贴近她。

 

 

“ Seven, 自己闯的祸，自己收拾。”

 

Shaw 眼睛瞪着她，和她那踩在Shaw 脸上的脚。脚趾施压搓揉她精致深邃的脸，然后伸进嘴里挑逗她的舌头。

Veronica 享受着那张可爱的小脸在脚下搓揉糟蹋的快感，还有沐浴她被怒视的感觉。

 

 

Shaw 服从地吸吮Veronica 的脚趾头，内心数着报复的节奏。

舌尖来回舔着脚趾间的缝隙，炙热的双唇往下轻吻，然后停在脚心画圈，舌尖轻勾。

 

 

“ 啊！”

 

Veronica 发出了失控的声音，手中的绳索同样失控。她快速抽回脚，任由Shaw呼吸困难地咳个不停。

 

贴在冰凉的地上的脚心却异常地灼热，Shaw舔过的地方烧了起来，Veronica 克制不住她种下的欲望。火热的感觉开始蔓延全身，她甚至可以感觉双腿间湿润的分泌物。

 

Shaw成功点燃了她的欲火，勾起她的渴望。

 

理智正一点一点地被火焰吞噬，她有些烦恼游戏才刚开始便大幅度提前进入尾声。

Shaw 的脸上得意的笑容，还有挑衅眼神让Veronica 觉得形势逆转。

其他的所有事情已经不重要。

 

她渴望得到安抚。现在。

 

 

“ Let’s straight to one, Sameen.”

 

“ Pleasure me.”

 

 

她跨坐在Shaw的脸上，将那愚蠢又迷人的笑容收在腿间，藏在睡衣底下。

 

黑暗中，Shaw失去视觉，但其他的感官瞬间提高敏感度，捕抓着Veronica 的信息。

 

鼻尖正抵在湿热的缝隙入口，Veronica 下体喷出的热气急促地在扫过Shaw 的双唇。唇上的痒意让Shaw 忍不住舔了舔。

 

 

嗯。

 

她清楚地感觉Veronica 的渴望，却靠理智压抑腹部躁动的欲望折磨彼此。

腥味，独有的味挑逗着她的意志力。

 

Shaw 本能地伸出舌尖舔湿热的源头，却理性地在入口徘徊，迟迟不进一步的探入。

Veronica感觉下腹的欲望膨胀，空虚的感觉难耐。

 

 

嗯。

 

 

不听话的狗狗。

 

坏狗狗。

 

   
她放下手中的绳索，手指伸入她的头发拉扯，羞怒地蠕动身子来回蹭Shaw的唇，让Shaw更紧贴她的渴望。

 

 

进去。

 

嗯。

再深一点。

 

Shaw 呼出的热气拍打着她的敏感点，使她下意识扭动腰肢，想要更多。

 

 

嗯。

 

湿润的体液增加不少。

 

Veronica 发出淫荡的呻吟声，腰肢增加摩擦的幅度，动作越来越快。

 

腥味持续刺激着Shaw的鼻腔，饥渴的感觉让Shaw失控。身体灼热的欲望再也难以拒绝送到嘴边的肉。

 

 

Fuck you.

 

她妥协地探入她湿润的入口，用力地舔炙热的欲望，深吻另诱人的双唇。

呻吟声从看不见的上头传出来，Shaw得意地加深舌头的探索，在里面捣蛋翻转。  舌尖再次勾了勾，再来回抽动摸索紧缩的温室。

 

冷不防，她在凸起的点报复地咬了一口，Veronica 立刻到达顶端。 大量湿热体液涌出来，淹没Shaw的口鼻。

 

 

啊。

 

一阵电流流过，Shaw 也忍不住高潮。

 

 

在Shaw看不见的情况下，Veronica早将电击枪抵在她的腹部。

只要她使坏，那女人自然有方法制服她。

 

为了性福。

 

 

谁让她有只不听话的狗狗。

 

Veronica 卧在Shaw 的旁边，两人的身子都肌肉痉挛。她剧烈地喘息， 而Shaw 还没从电流中纾缓过来。

 

Veronica大口喘息后，抽动的身体渐渐舒展，平复下来，胸口不再剧烈起伏。

 

Shaw 看着她攀爬过来，虚弱地伏在自己身上，双眼迷离眼角妖媚。

身上的酥麻感随着她的手指玩弄乳尖的节奏散开。

 

她有些无奈地闭上眼睛。

 

 

“ 我们还没完，Sameen。”


End file.
